Imagine
by Bjorne Turoque
Summary: Before Hyrule, there was Trunovia. 3 Mysterious stones and a very strange mirror.


Imagine.

A world of darkness.

Of evil.

Of murder and depression.

Is there opposition in Hell?

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **_**So I had an awesome idea for a story and I was bored so…yeah. Here.**

The clouds billowed heavier and heavier over Trunovia. Its cities with their annual burnings and blackening hills were much more depressing than they were last year. Cities all over the land were forced to wait outside as their own homes were to be "cleansed". The hills would change colors over the way the majority of the land would feel. Today, they were gray. The Black Forest seemed darker with each force of wind unsettling each and every creature's stomachs. The trees were restless in the strong breeze and there was a loud yelling of animals...and people. A swarm of villagers and their wolves camping outside of their flaming city, Cadiwalia, formed a mob and began to chase after a small hooded figure.

Liniek breathed heavily. What was he going to do? He had one of the biggest cities in Trunovia on his heels. He tripped through the forest holding tightly to the small metal box. It was previously owned by Cadiwalia...but not any longer. He scrambled up a Red Wined tree and closed his eyes holding tight to the shimmering silver box and listening to the dogs bark and the men scream. He shivered in the safety of the blue branches.

"This way! He's going back to that senile old lunatic!" one of the men yelled. Liniek watched as all the men trampled right below him as he kept as still as the dead. He waited until he couldn't hear the mob any longer. He tapped down onto the soft ground then stood as tall as he could, which wasn't very much, looking this way and that watching for anyone spying. He knelt down and slowly opened the box. A faint red glow shown through the small crack. Leniek's hand began to shake as the light got brighter. He reached and brought out a small medallion with a tiny red stone in the middle. It was rimmed with pure gold and had 12 small purple jewels each exactly a centimeter apart. The necklace was beautiful. Of course, why wouldn't it be? It belonged to the King. Only a king could afford such a wonderful accessory from a traveling merchant. Liniek's eyes grew wide with desire.

He put the jewel back quickly. His ears heard tales of such a jewel that could cause even the strongest man greed and spite just for this necklace.

"I have to get this to Acolade." he whispered and ran toward the darkest part of The Black forest. He ran deeper and deeper hoping his lungs wouldn't give in.

"At last." he whispered to himself as he finally reached the cottage door of Professor Acolade Scrucium. Liniek rapped on the door thrice and awaited the professor's response. Nothing. Another three times. Nothing. But, Acolade was always home. Working on new technologies and experiments. Leniek became more and more curious as he waited for the professer's arrival. He opened the door.

"Professor?" he slowly walked in. Darkness surrounded the small cottage. Liniek's eyes adjusted and was horrified with what he saw: All of Acolades work was demolished. His scientific instruments were crashed over the wooden floor and all his personal belongings gone. He knelt down at the few papers sprawled out on the floor under the shards of glass. Each one of them had a different marking on them. Was this some kind of code? Was it a new language? Or had the professor actually gone mad? Had the mob gotten here first?

"Oh no..." Liniek's eyes began to blur. He was only a boy of course. His loneliness were too much for him to handle. Everything went black and his tears stained the floor. He looked down at a piece of a broken mirror and wiped the black from his eyes. If anyone saw him crying they would know he was an Ink Spichel. His species had a warrant over their heads of 10,000 cromes. Ink Spichels were hard to find and blended in with normal society, that is until they cried their tears of ink.

The tiny Ink Spichel stood. He moved to the desk and poured himself water into a bowl and washed his tears. He picked up the mirror shard and looked at himself.

"I must find him. Crazy or not he might be the only one who could save us all." He turned to go then looked back. Liniek grabbed the papers from the hard floor and stuffed them in his cloak, throwing his hood on and running out the doorway.

…

Criticiam stared at himself in his mirror. His long, brown hair covering his right eye. He spun around moving his hair to the side as he did so showing his deep red eyes. He walked to his window an watched the Cleansing. He breathed in. Criticiam enjoyed the Cleansing. The smell and the look all over the kingdom of each city being burned could calm him in an instant. He took a deep breath. A knock at the door stirred him from his thoughts.

"Come in." His deep voice carried across to the other side of his room well.

A timid short man opened and walked through the young princes doorway. His spectacles balancing on the bridge of his nose and his long color changing robe waved side to side in front of him. He scratched at his bald head. Citiciam rolled his eyes.

"Not now Flordide." He turned and stared at the forest at the base of the castle with glazed over eyes.

"B-but sir...its the...the..."

"Spit it out!" Criticiam was beginning to get annoyed.

Flordide flinched and moved his eyes from his masters.

"Its ab-bout the s-stone..."

Criticiam's face turned serious. _The stone? _He thought to himself. _That family heirloom was passed down for ages._

"Sire?" focus came back to Flordide. "th-the mob has reason to believe an Ink Spichel stole it...o-one working with Professor Acolade."

Criticiam laughed maniacally to the heavens. Flordide flinched again.

"The lunatic alchemist?"

"Y-yes sire..." He stumbled over his words. "W-we have him in custody."

"Good. Interogate him at once."

"Yes sire" Flordide ran as quickly as he could out of the room.

Criticiam turned back around and punched the wall.

_Dammit! _He thought, _I need that stone! I only have two! I need them all!_

He stared at the wall where his fist was and pulled it out. His heart beat faster and his breathing picked up.

"I WILL FIND IT!" He vanished out of the room.


End file.
